Question: Let $P$ be a point chosen uniformly at random in the interior of the unit square with vertices at $(0,0), (1,0), (1,1)$, and $(0,1)$. The probability that the slope of the line determined by $P$ and the point $\left(\frac58, \frac38 \right)$ is greater than or equal to $\frac12$ can be written as $\frac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

The areas bounded by the unit square and alternately bounded by the lines through $\left(\frac{5}{8},\frac{3}{8}\right)$ that are vertical or have a slope of $1/2$ show where $P$ can be placed to satisfy the condition. One of the areas is a trapezoid with bases $1/16$ and $3/8$ and height $5/8$. The other area is a trapezoid with bases $7/16$ and $5/8$ and height $3/8$. Then,\[\frac{\frac{1}{16}+\frac{3}{8}}{2}\cdot\frac{5}{8}+\frac{\frac{7}{16}+\frac{5}{8}}{2}\cdot\frac{3}{8}=\frac{86}{256}=\frac{43}{128}\implies43+128=\boxed{171}\]